Heated Encounters
by bloodiedangle
Summary: "You sure are, boy. You might not think you want it, but your body sure does.And considering there aren't many women in this hellhole, you're the next best thing, so I'm willing to help you out just this once. Or maybe twice." Warning: Non-con


Another Kink Meme Prompt:

Kanda on his back with his legs being held open, not willingly though, like forced open and exposed. Don't care who he's with. (so long as that person is male).

Oh yes. Irresistible. Mmm, I had to do it. And for the people reading Complicated, this was the Cross/Kanda thing I was talking about. So, sorry if I confused you. -_-"

EDIT: I'm so sorry about the formatting! -sobs- FF just hates me. I know it. I tried to fix it two or twice, but it wouldn't. So, hope you can get past the 'bold' or 'underlines'.

**EDIT: I finally re-formatted this at my dad's house. So the text should all be the way it's supposed to be. **

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will, own D. Gray-man.

Heated Encounters.

He didn't know how he'd come to the man's liking. Now did he know how he had ended up in the General's dark corridor with no one around to witness the atrocious things the man was going to conjure up. There was no time to ask questions as lips clashed, violently, against his own, forcing his head back against the wall with a loud crack, as his eyes widened, then narrowed on the redheaded man before him.

Never, in his eighteen years, had he been kissed. And even he, honestly believed that he would never be. But needless to say, he was pissed. More so than usual as the General pried his lips open, taking advantage of the small gasp the swordsman made when he felt the older man's tongue dart out, brushing against his lower lip. Teasing him. Kanda didn't know why he couldn't just bite down on the sinful organ pressed inside his mouth and spit the blood onto the other man's face, perhaps it was shock perhaps it was something entirely different.

But now, now he hated himself.

He hated himself for not being able to do such a trivial thing like bite his tongue, or even say no for that manner. He hated himself for not having the willpower in this situation.

The bastard before him reached a hand around his shoulder to grip the base of his neck as their tongues fought. Kanda, making a futile attempt against the womanizing lowlife in front of him, as his face was pulled backwards all too suddenly by the man gripping his hair. He couldn't stop the groan as the man bit along his neck hard enough to draw blood as fire pooled in his groin.

No.

This wouldn't happen. Kanda Yuu wouldn't allow anything like this to happen. Scowl on his face, he violently reached up to grip the redhead's collar and force him back up.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

The man chuckled, "Making your gorgeous ass mine. Now let go of the shirt, brat."

"I'm not a fucking whore, don't treat me like one." Kanda spat, hoping to get his point across, but no. That man's brain was in his pants.

"You sure are, boy. You might not think you want it, but your body sure does. And considering there aren't many women in this hellhole, you're the next best thing, so I'm willing to help you out just this once. Or maybe twice." The man smirked as he removed Kanda's hands from his collar with ease. As if Kanda's grip hadn't been like a vice, and held his wrists.

"Now, how about we consider doing this in a room rather than against a wall. I'm sure you'd appreciate it, no, my dear boy?"

"Let me go." He remained calm. As calm as any person named Yuu Kanda could in a situation such as this could, and even as Cross Marian dragged him sideways to the spot his door occupied the wall. The man chuckled further as he opened it, thrusting Kanda into the room before he himself walked in, closing and locking the door behind him.

"What the fuck? Let me out!" Kanda angrily yelled, not caring if he pissed the man off.

"Calm down, brat. If you're good I'll let you leave after you've filled your purpose." He offered, infuriating the boy across from himself. "Besides, if you're not, it's not like anyone'll miss a bitch like you." Kanda's cheeks flared with anger as he unsheathed Mugen, bolting forward with every intention of slicing the redhead to shreds.

"Ah, Ah, Ah." He said as he flung the sword across the room with a flick of his wrist, Judgment shining proudly. "You have to follow the rules, boy. People that don't, get punished." He lifted the boy by his shoulders and threw him onto the bed before speaking again.

"Punishing people is the best part of the game. Wanna know why?" He asked, voice slightly husky.

"I don't even know the fucking rules of your fucking game! Let me the Hell out of here!"

"Mm," Cross put a pout on his lip, "How would you like to do that without your sword?" he asked, cocking his head to the spot where the sword lay, almost forgotten.

"Doesn't matter! I could fucking take you down with no weapons-! Ahh!" He gasped as cold metal met his stomach, thrashing underneath the man.

"No, I don't think you could when you can't even stand this." He whispered, ripping the buttons from their holes before opening the fabric to reveal the boy's perfect chest. Teasingly slow, he ran the tip of the gun up along the boy's naval, then venturing higher until his nipple filled the bullet hole.

He gasped at the sensation, never had he been touched, not even by himself.

"Hmm, sensitive, aren't we, boy?" He lean over him so that a knee rest between the youth's thighs, gently rubbing against his groin in a teasing manner.

"Get the Hell off me!" He managed, rather than the moan that threatened to slip past his lips.

"Nn, but it seems you like this more then you let on. Go on, moan like the whore you are." He roughly nudged the samurai's arousal with his knee, watching as the boy's back arched so slightly, unable to stop himself.

"Go on. Moan for me."

"Nev…er!" He gasped, using all his self control to mask his enjoyment.

Cross sighed, "Have it your way, boy." He said before holstering Judgment and using the same hand to trace down his front until he was cupping the boy's erection.

"Ah! Gh…" Well, it wasn't a moan, but it was close enough for Cross.

"Ya' see, boy, if you do what I tell you, something better will happen to you. That's the game." He paused, unbuttoning the samurai's trousers and sliding them down to his knees a with practiced ease. His smirk widened as his hand slipped past the waistband of the boxers blocking his way, gently running his fingers over the base.

"N-no! Stop! Get the Hell away from me!" He thrashed, but the General had placed his body flush against his.

"If you behave, it only gets better. Calm your ass down, kid." He waited for the body underneath him to settle, then propped himself up on one hand as his palm gently ghosted across his length.

"Nn, stop…" He half-whispered, shocking the man at how submissive he'd just became.

"Stop the feeling? Gladly…" He encircled the erection, pumping it once before moving his face back to eyes level with the boy, judging his expression. His cheeks were completely flushed, almost matching the shade of Cross's hair, his eyes were glazed over, moisture gathering at the corners, waiting to overflow so that Cross could lick them up. He repeated the motion, watching as the boy's back arched slightly into the touch, hips gently flexing to thrust into the warmth of his palm.

"See, told you already that you'd like it. Young brats just don't listen anymore. Do they?"

"Gah, nn, no, no, stop… can't do this…" He seemed to babble, warm breath gliding across the older man's face.

"You're contradicting yourself, boy, best to just stop talking, Hmm?" He watched as the boy closed his eyes, droplets of moisture sliding down his face, only to get lost in his hair. Cross looked down at the erection in his palm. Well, larger than Allen, little bigger than the other redhead's, but still not enough to compete with the his own. Dark curls, not as many as he expected, but nonetheless, there.

"You stopped," The boy whispered, voice needy.

"I believe I did. It's your turn to have a go at the game." He stated, sitting up far enough so that the samurai could follow as he unbuckled his belt and threw it near the forgotten sword.

"I've never played the game…." He whispered more to himself than Cross, but he still responded.

"Hmm," He pushed the fabric down far enough to fully expose himself, letting the youth's eyes wander downward before slightly widening. "It's easy." He whispered, "All you have to do is suck."

"Suck? All I have to do?" He frowned, "I thought I would make up the rules."

"Not if you're bottom. I'm calling the shots, my dear boy. Now have at it. I'm clean, I assure you." Kanda stared at him skeptically for a moment before letting his eyes drop to the man's arousal. Well, he supposed it was his own fault the redhead had become like that, so he ventured he was in charge of fixing it.

He slowly sat up on his knees before lowering himself stomach first onto the mattress to get easier access. He hesitantly drew his face closer, taking in the man's size before slightly blowing on the tip, watching as it seemed to twitch.

"Go on, boy. It's annoying constantly reminding you." The General said as he glared at the younger. He opened his lips enough to take in the head, and lowered his mouth, surprised to hear the man above him gasp at such a small gesture.

"Come on," He encouraged, rocking his hips forward, forcing the boy to take in more of his length. Kanda was disgusted with what he was doing. Why had he given in so easily to do such a horrid task? He wasn't enjoying himself at all, but Cross, oh he was enjoying it. Showed how much of a pervert the damn General was.

Kanda lowered his mouth as far as he could, taking in more as the man hissed. And once again, he wondered why he didn't just bite down on the organ and run away. He'd lived eighteen years without any thought whatsoever of anything to do with lust. He thought it to be a weakness, a distraction. But now he was finding out how much he'd been missing out on, whether it be with a guy or a girl. Though he doubted he could get a woman when the only ones at headquarters were Lenalee, who had a brother with homicidal tendencies, Miranda, who was too old for him, and General Klaud, who was way ahead of even Cross's lead.

But even though it felt good, he wasn't about to become a hypocrite, even though Lavi already thought him to be. He pulled his lips away, making a sharp turn for where Mugen was, planning to escape. His wrist was caught and he was pulled against the bed, pinned to the mattress once again.

"Get the Hell off of me!" Kanda hissed, thrashing beneath his would be captor.

"You didn't seem to be against this just a second ago? May I ask what changed your mind?" He asked in a mocking voice, scowling at the boy that hadn't managed to suck him off.

"I'm not gonna do something like this, especially with you!" He spat, trying to buck the man off.

"You'd rather be with Allen, hmm?" He smirked, looking down at the pissed off samurai beneath him.

"No, I fucking would not! Get off!" He tried to move his pinned hands so he could hit the man, but he was stronger.

"I've seen the way you look at him, and frankly, I don't approve, boy." Cross purred into his ear, nipping at the lobe.

"I hate him and his martyr complex! That's why I look at him, fucking pig! Get the fuck off!" He refused to give up, refused to submit to such an animalistic act.

"Oh, do you now?" He trailed his tongue along the boy's jaw, scraping his teeth here and there on the way.

"Ah!" Kanda let the gasp escape as the redhead bit into the flesh above his jugular.

"You're a walking contradiction, everything about you," He growled into Kanda's neck as he moved the thin wrists above his head, successfully pinning them in place with one hand.

Kanda bit his lip as Cross used his free hand to spread the boy's legs, neatly settling in between.

"Such soft legs, hmm? You really are just like a whore…" He mumbled, "You broke the rules again, so let me ask, do you want lube or stretching? You only get one for being naughty…"

"What the fuck?! Get the hell away from me! I don't want anything from you! I want to get out of here!" He nearly screamed, anger finally overtaking him.

"You don't want neither?" He frowned, "That'll be rather painful on your part, and not nearly as enjoyable on mine."

"I don't fucking care! Let me fucking go!"

"Quite a colorful language, hmm?" He asked as he brought his hand down the samurai's body, pushing the boxers out of his way. "Now I suggest you stay still until I get the lube."

"Why the fuck should I?!" Kanda spat, continuing to thrash as the man moved his hand away to the nightstand table.

"So you don't hemorrhage ." He breathed against Kanda's ear, and he felt himself heat up, face and already painfully aroused erection. "Understand?"

Kanda gave the smallest of nods as he continued thrashing.

Kanda watched slightly horrified as the man opened the cap of the small, clear bottle before squirting it on his fingers.

"I don't wanna have to tie you down, so be a good boy and stay still." He whispered, lowering his fingers until they were pressed against the puckered entrance.

"No! Fucking get off!" But the blush was still there, taking away from his resolve. Cross smirked, sliding the first finger into the tight, heated entrance with no resistance. Kanda didn't even flinch as it was inserted, so Cross took the signal that it didn't bother him at all and slipped the next in.

"What the fuck?! Get off!" He yelled as Cross sighed, withdrawing his fingers and reaching under his bed for the long piece of cloth he'd often used for fun.

"Sorry, kid. Really didn't want to have to use this… but you're just uncooperative." He said as he wound it around the swordsman's wrists and knotting it to the metal frame of the bed.

Kanda was horrified. Didn't this count as rape? He'd never asked for any help, he discouraged, but now he was begging for someone to come in and pull the redheaded pervert away. And the Usagi, the one that always followed him, where the hell was he?! Right when he actually could use his help.

He was dropped back into the real world as fingers entered his body again, more violently than the last time. He hissed as they began scissoring, stretching him wide enough for what would soon come. He struggled against the cloth wrapped around his wrists, wanting to push him the hell off.

Cross noticed, "What the hell, kid? You're dripping cum, and you don't want release?" Kanda glared at him, refusing to answer. After all, it wasn't his fault his body hadn't properly been getting rid of his hormones. He was eighteen, and Tiedoll had told him it was natural all those years ago. But still…

Suddenly, a kick caught Cross off guard, sending him off the bed as Kanda desperately tried to claw his way out of the stood up with a click of his tongue, staring down at the dark haired boy."Tsk. And we could've been done by now." He said sarcastically as he grabbed Kanda's ankles, holding them so that they formed a wide 'V' in the air. Kanda's eyes instantly widened and an embarrassed flush covered his cheeks, to which, Cross took advantage of by running his tongue over the heated flesh as Kanda continued to pointlessly thrash and struggle against him. "Don't be stupid, boy. If you let yourself, you could enjoy it just as much as you did before. Now, fucking stay still." He commanded, to which, Kanda kept up his struggle, or at least until a mouth covered his aching erection.

"Ah! Fucking stop!" But Cross didn't; instead taking in as much of the swollen flesh as he could without choking himself. Kanda tried to buck him off, tried to keep his control, as the redheaded, older man continued with his torturous act, pulling his face back far enough so he could swirl his tongue around the head and lick up the precum that had leaked through the slit.

"Nn…" There was a visible flush on his cheek, and had Cross bothered to look, he would have seen it and no doubt laughed. He was horrified, this was disgusting. Not only was the man twice his age, but he was meant to be his role model. He nearly choked on his thoughts as he finally began to reregister the pleasure coursing through his veins. His hips involuntarily bucked into the man's warm mouth and Kanda cursed himself for letting himself be such a disgrace and slip up in such a way. Control. He tried to clear his mind, but to no avail as more heat began pooling at the base of his spine, a tingly feeling washing over his stomach.

Fuck. What the fuck was he supposed to do?

The man ran his tongue roughly over the vein running on the underside of his cock as he shuddered, back arching slightly. Fuck. He was close.

Speaking with the organ between his lips, Cross looked up at Kanda. "Boy, I can finish you like this or you can risk it the other way."

"Nn… nahah! I-I don't…" He trailed off, unsure of himself. The man shrugged and scraped his teeth lightly over the head as he suddenly felt hot, bitter liquid flow heavily into his mouth. He smirked, pulling away from the now flaccid cock in front of him, looking up at the boy's flushed face.

"Hnn, put up quite a fight, hmm?" He teased as his fingers once again prodded his entrance. The older man rested his bare chest against the back of the younger boys thighs as he let his fingers delve deeper before adding a second and twisting.

"Hah! What the fuck… get the fuck off!" Cross smirked and twisted his fingers again, watching as the dark haired boy's back unintentionally arched and he grew hard again.

"Before or after I help you out again?" The third finger was added and he began scissoring them, much to the boys displeasure. After a minute of the boy's pointless squirming, he withdrew his fingers and coated his own erection in lube. "Try to stay calm or it'll hurt more." He breathed as he aligned himself with the others entrance for a quick entry. The samurai closed his eyes, looking away as he waited for the General to push in. And when it came, no matter how ready he thought he was, it hurt like Hell.

In all his battles, even the one with the Noah, he'd never felt something hurt in the same way this did. He'd been through worse, of course, but he'd never imagined something like his ass hurting. He gasped, back arching at the pain after the General had fully sheathed himself in one graceful motion. Kanda's hands were violently gripping the frame of the bed as he tried to adjust to the size of the older man.

Cross had it equally as bad, gripping the sheet so hard he could feel it rip as he kept himself from thrusting into the boy.

"Don't treat me like a fucking whore. Get going." Kanda hissed from underneath him, to which Cross obeyed. Pulling himself out of the tight body, and snapping back in. "Ah! Nn… fuck." The pace picked up until Cross realized he wasn't hitting where he wanted to, and lifted the samurai's hips, hoisting his legs over his shoulders.

He gave another thrust, and the boy let out a small cry before biting his lip and turning his head away as blood flooded to his cheeks. He began thrusting mercilessly against the boys prostate as he continued crying out and attempting to push back against the man. Kanda finally gave in, letting the pleasure course through his body as his thighs began to shake and his head thrashed against the pillow in an attempt to hold himself off.

"Come one, boy. I wanna hear you scream." He breathed from above him, snapping his hips forward one final time before Kanda came, his whole body shaking as his cum coated his stomach. "Good boy. Ya'… ngh… finally came, hmm? Awfully tight." He gave another three thrusts before spilling inside the boy and falling forward, bringing Kanda's thighs to his chest as he groaned.

"Ya' want me to untie your hands now?" He nodded, and Cross untied them, then pulling away to perch on the edge of the bed after pulling on his boxers. "Hnn…" He stretched his arms above his head as the younger sat up, wincing, before pulling his own clothes off the floor. "Haven't had a good lay in while. Guess I gotta thank you for something…" Kanda gave a weak nod before standing at the side of the edge of the bed, sliding his own clothes up his legs.

"If ya' ever want another go, you know where I am." He grunted as Kanda picked up Mugen and moved to leave his room.

"Che. Don't ever fucking pull something like that again." He said before closing the door and turning a corner to come face to face with no other than Lavi. "Now you fucking show up." He mumbled as he tried to pass him.

"What was that, Yuu-Chan?" Lavi asked, not quite catching what the other had said.

"Nothing." He snapped, walking past the redhead. Lavi turned, and being the apprentice Bookman he was, didn't miss the limp in his walk. Nevertheless , Lavi continued walking to Cross's room with a smirk on his face.

End.

**Wow. Didn't quite end how I would've liked it, but I think it got the same idea across. (Lavi's secretly fucking with Cross too, in case you didn't catch that. And being the bookman he is, he figured out what cross did to him ;D)**

**Schools starting soon. -sighs- and I have two three new prompts added to my collection for my friends birthdays. A D. Gray-man one, A maximum ride one, and Kamichama Karin. Anyone know anything about the pairing 'figgy' from Maximum Ride? -desperate look in her eyes-**

**ATTENTION! All D. Gray-Man authors that happen to read this (or would be interested in writing), we need writers on the DGM kink meme. We are in DESPERATE need. I would say for every seven-eleven request, one gets filled. Not all of them are even yaoi/yuri or require an M rating. I've taken quite a few that aren't. If you're interested in Bringing the meme back to life, Google it or ask me for the **link. Really.

Thank you.

Reviews? I'll be happy with one :D And seriously, It's CROSS AND KANDA! You can't get much hotter than that. They want you to review ;D


End file.
